Difícil
by roochi03
Summary: Ser un adolescente no es fácil. Ser un adolescente con súper poderes, lo es menos. Kid Flash está harto de tantas presiones, por parte de la liga, el colegio, sus padres.. Una relato corto donde se reflejan las presiones diarias de un adolescente no tan normal. Pasen y lean..


Es difícil ser un adolescente. Todos esperan siempre algo de ti. Demasiadas presiones. En el colegio nos bombardean con exámenes y tareas. No es suficiente pasar siete horas cada día sentados en un aula escuchando a los profesores programar más y más fechas de exámenes, sino que también nos dan trabajos y tareas para entregar. Luego, cuando por fin nos libramos de eso, toca volver a casa. Entras y todo es un desorden. Tus padres gritan, el perro ladra, y un plato solitario asoma en la mesa.

Cuando terminas, subes a tu cuarto y te dispones a relajarte un momento, antes de comenzar con los deberes para el próximo día, y en cuanto estas por relajarte en la computadora, llega alguien que te grita y te dice que dejes de holgazanear todo el día, que hagas los deberes, que ayudes en la casa. Lo peor es que si no lo haces, esa persona volverá cada diez minutos, y no dejará que te olvides antes de que regrese y vuelva a intentar echarte nuevamente.

Si te ves obligado a abandonar la computadora, ni siquiera puede cruzarse por tu mente ir a jugar con una consola, porque si antes te criticaban, ahora te ahogarían en reproches.

Sin más opciones, te pones a hacer los deberes. Lees la primer consigna, y cuando te dispones a escribir la respuesta, la casa estalla en gritos nuevamente, el volumen del televisor te aturde, el teléfono suena, y alguien toca el timbre. La cabeza comienza a doler, la vista se cansa… recuerdas los deberes, ese profesor que te reprobó en el examen de hoy, y ya es imposible volver a concentrarse.

Como si fuera poco, cada día debo abandonar mi hogar. En cualquier momento, sin aviso. Si la alarma suena, el deber llama. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo, porque, a diferencia de cualquier adolescente normal, y como si mis problemas no fueran suficientes, yo tengo otra identidad. Yo soy Kid Flash, el compañero de Flash.

A veces me preguntan por qué no solo me tomo un día libre, o no atiendo el comunicador una vez. Y aunque no niego que esa idea se me cruzo por la mente un par de veces, siempre la borro, sabiendo que si no me presento, podrían haber heridos, o pérdidas. Si me llaman, por algo será. Además, algún día yo seré Flash, y debo comenzar a ganarme la confianza de mis compañeros y de la gente tarde o temprano, y mejor temprano. Lo ven? Ahora también sumémosle la presión adicional de intentar nunca decepcionar a nadie.

Tomas tus auriculares y pones al máximo tus canciones favoritas; esas que siempre logran calmarte, pero tus oídos duelen, y recuerdas el dolor de cabeza que tenías. Subes el volumen, queriendo que el sonido tronante calle tus pensamientos, pero ya no puedes. Arrojas con fuerza todo, y te dejas caer en la cama, aturdido. Cierras los ojos. Dejas que tus pensamientos te guíen, que la marea que ahora esta en tu mente se calme.

Y entonces lo escuchas. Un pequeño chirrido al principio, muy conocido, muy escuchado, pero aun no tienes claro que es. El pequeño sonido es ahora mas parecido a una alarma, y a una mucho mas conocida.

Entonces lo recuerdo. Ese sonido es mi intercomunicador. Lo había arrojado en un arrebato de ira junto a mi cama. Me asomo, y allí lo veo. Pequeño, negro, desesperado por ser atendido.

Lo tomo en mis manos, y recuerdo por que estoy haciendo todo esto. Si tan solo pudiera desprenderme del chico veloz, y ser solo normal, mi vida seria mas sencilla. Mucho. Pero luego pienso en mis ideales, por lo que lucho, el motivo que me impulsa a despertar cada día.

Me levanto, y con paso firme me acerco al ropero. Tomo mi traje, lo sostengo en mis manos, siento su textura liviana. Busco con la mirada, entre tanto amarillo, y allí lo veo. Ese sencillo símbolo, tan simple y tan complejo. Ese rayo rojo, sobre un círculo blanco, el símbolo de Flash, mi símbolo. La alegría invade mi cuerpo. Me alegro de ser quien soy y de hacer lo que hago. Me consuela saber, que cada momento que paso luchando fuera, cada salida cancelada, que cada golpe, el cansancio y el dolor son por una buena causa, y que gracias a mi, cada día regresan a sus casas padres, madres y niños, sanos y salvos, y listos para poder vivir una segunda oportunidad.

Con una triunfal y dramática inspiración más, coloco el comunicador en mi oído, y…

-Aquí Kid Flash…

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el Fic. Es el primero que escribo, asi que tengan compasión :P jajaja No duden en hacerme saber si les gusto, y si no, también así podre mejorar :) Esta historia es un fic muy breve, con un trama sencillo, pero estoy creando uno mas largo, con mucha mas acción drama, y otras sorpresas. Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden dejar reviews, Besos!**


End file.
